Fuli
Fuli is a female cheetah. She is the fastest member of the Lion Guard. She is a supporting character in legends of the lion guard. Physical appearance Fuli is a cheetah cub with smooth features and a lithe build. Her coat is a soft golden-yellow, broken only by patches of tan around her eyes and on her chest and muzzle. Dark, rounded spots dot her back, head, and legs, some of which are hollow and centered with gold, while others are fully black. The fact that some look like stripes and complete circles insinuates that she is actually a king cheetah. As far as facial features go, Fuli sports a sharp jaw and nose. Her muzzle is long and thin, with an oddly pronounced jawline, and her eyebrows are especially thick and dark. Her ears are partially rimmed with brown, and a small stripe of brown runs down her muzzle to the tip of her nose. Notably, she is missing the iconic tear shapes that would be seen on an actual cheetah. She has green eyes and a heart-shaped spot in the center of her forehead. Like the rest of the Lion Guard, Fuli has a mark on her left shoulder in the shape of a lion's head. Personality Entirely comfortable in her own spots, Fuli is a feline of pride. She is confident, bordering arrogant in her great running abilities and shows extreme delight for being able to outpace a pursuer of any species. Fuli is more than confident, acting considerably cocky and haughty about her own incredible skills, even when addressed in a fashion that is not simple praise. Perhaps because of this enormous hubris, Fuli is not one to respect authority, being particularly resentful of lions for "lording" over the Pride Lands. She is a character who desires proof and reason to involve her trust and respect. She doesn't even join the Lion Guard at first because Kionfails to produce the Roar of the Elders. Another more negative trait of Fuli's is a general lack of tact. Even among her own friends, she's a little sarcastic, as seen when she sarcastically jeers at Kion for squeaking instead of roaring. She is one to speak her mind, and even at the expense of others, she makes her opinions clear, often when her thoughts are directed in a more sassy direction. Despite this, Fuli is a valuable member of the Lion Guard, being both brave and clever. Her disdain for other species does not interfere with her inner heroism, for Fuli is willing to jump in paw and tail to save the Pride Lands from harm. Like her friends, she will do what is necessary to keep the Circle of Life in balance, no matter how gritty the work. Family * Fila: Mother Information Legends of The lion guard: battle for the pride lands Friends * Kion * Bunga * Ono * Beshte * Badili * Mbweha * Jasiri * Ajabu * Baby Baboon * Madoa * Timon * Pumbaa * Zazu * Rafiki Enemies * Big Baboon (formerly) * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Reirei * Goigoi * Mbweha(formerly)8 * Dogo * Dogo's Siblings * Kijana * Kenge * Kiburi * Mapigano (formerly) * Makucha (formerly) * Makuu (formerly) * Mpishi * Mwoga * Mzingo * Nne * Nuka * Nduli * Tano * Tamka * Scar's Army Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Protagonist Category:Females Category:Legends of the lion guard: the battle for the pride lands Characters Category:Cheetahs Category:Canon revised Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members